


comfort

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, SAO inspired, i love these two a lot :(, i'm gonna write more things in the future, it's really short... but oh well!!, let's get it orbitweeb, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jiwoo has a nightmare and jungeun comforts her love.





	comfort

“Kim Lip?” Those are the words that leave Jiwoo’s mouth. Her words are thrown into the abyss, left with echoes and the entire battlefield smelt of blood. The smallest of the two currently laid by the riverbank, hands bruised and her sword is inches away from her. The only sounds drowning her entire system was the river bank.

Jiwoo felt a sting on her forehead and her fingers are brushing against the damp blood that leaves her head. But she’s breathing, and that’s a good thing. 

Her eyes follow the environment and the amount of bodies that laid close to her, dead, made her sick to her stomach. But what made her stomach drop, was the fact that her lover, laid unconscious. Her swords were dropped to the side and she didn’t even look like she was breathing. That makes the other panic.

“Jungeun?” The player scatters to the other. She’s stepping on bodies, trying to make her way towards the other and she can’t reach her. She can’t help the other. Jungeun doesn’t even wince. She eventually watches as the bodies turn into sparkles, and her lover’s body is gone with the motion. 

_“Jiwoo, wake up.” Jungeun shakes her awake and her nightmare is finally leaving her in peace._

Her eyes are wide open, sweat down her body and she’s a little too agitated. Sadly, the fact that she’s shaken up still - isn’t uncommon. It’s hard not to have nightmares. It’s hard to realize that they can drop food and that if they accidentally stub their toe, their heath bar won’t go down. It was hard to adjust to real life after all that time in Sword Art Online.

She’s currently sitting up, staring at her scarred knees and she feels like she can’t breathe at all. Jiwoo can feel the IV marks and scars of old stitches, and she feels absolutely mad. She feels a palm on the back of her hand and it somewhat soothes her nerves, but not entirely. Her heart feels absolutely shattered and she feels her eyes water in a second.

Jungeun plants a kiss on her shoulder and the other can’t help but feel like a failure. She’s twenty now, and she’s still so broken. She feels like she should’ve been over it, but she was sixteen and had to see all of her friends die without saying a goodbye. She doesn’t know how a virtual game affected her so much.

“Baby… another nightmare?” She asks, her voice dripping sleep but she’s here. She’s always here.

Jiwoo only nods.

She parts her lips, “You were dead. And… I was alone. And I called out for you. But God, It felt so real.”

Her girlfriend shakes her head. “It’s okay. I’m here with you. I promise. It was a dream. I’m here.”

Jiwoo breaks out in tears and Jungeun only holds her tightly. She’s tucked into her chest now and she only plants a kiss on her head. She holds her tight and even though the other is soaking her shirt with tears, she feels the comfort from her hold. 

“I love you so much. I’m so happy you’re alive with me.” Jiwoo hiccups and there’s so many emotions flowing through her body. She’s hurt, scared, and absolutely torn. She’s happy she’s alive, but she’s so angry that she has to live with that many trauma. As she said before, so many emotions.

Jungeun knows that she was close to death, oh so many times. She would fight anybody and scratch herself to help Jiwoo survive, and maybe that left her with a scar.

“Baby, I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

"Please never leave me, please." She cries out and Jungeun can't help but want to cry as well. She could never leave her. At all.


End file.
